


stay with me a little longer (i will wait for you)

by bughaw



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, but that's okay the places dont really matter, gimme that forgotten love trope, i hope i did Cess justice bc i love her so much huhu, i love giving my boi Neo a hard time, i love him but i also love angst, vague places are vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: He didn’t want to hide away their relationship. He didn’t want Salle to forget about them. He didn’t want to be forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essi_Magwayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/gifts).



> Shoutout to the amazing [Essi Magwayen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen) for the amazing NeoSalle fic they wrote. You're the real MVP
> 
> all the characters are made and designed by [Buhay Kolehiyo](https://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities/) on Facebook. Without them, this fic would be nonexistent.
> 
> please note that this is my first time writing a bilingual fic (eng/fil) so it might be a bit wonky for now. also, this hasn't been beta'd yet so that might also be a reason for the wonkiness.

“They’ll warm up to you eventually, kuya Neo. Maghintay kalang. ” Cessie told him as she stood next to Neo who was watching Salle interact with his parents. Hearing what his friend said, Neo couldn’t help but snort.

“We’ve been dating for almost two years now, Cess. I don’t think they’ll warm up to me anytime soon. I stopped caring ages ago anyway. I mean, Salle must like me enough to keep dating me for that long, so why would I need their approval if that’s the case?”

“Maybe you’ll get it when you two get married,” Cess teased. “Ikaw kasi, ang torpe mo eh. Just ask him already.”

Once again, Neo snorted. “It’s not even legal for two men to get married here, Cess. It wouldn’t make much of a difference.”

“Well, you two can elope. Maybe go to the States to--” Whatever it was that Cess was about to say was cut off when Salle reached them. He squeezed in between Neo and Cess. Salle glared at his sister before wrapping an arm around Neo’s waist. Without meaning to, Neo leaned on him.

“What are you bothering Neo about now, Cess.”

Cess rolled her eyes at her brother. “Wala, kuya. Grabe naman, ano ba sa tingin mo, may ulterior motive ako? Do you honestly think I’m chatting up kuya Neo?”

“Ah yes, didn’t you hear, Salle? Cess and I have been having an affair behind your back all this time.”

“Ganon pala ah, maybe I’ll go with Addie then.”

“Uy! Wag ka nga, kuya. ” Cess screeched. Neo couldn’t help getting flustered as people started looking in their direction. Salle laughed heartily before wrapping his arm around his sister for a hug. “Wag ka kasi mang-inis kung pikon ka. ”

Cess pulled away from her brother before folding her arms over her chest. “Ugh, sana _si_ kuya Neo nalang yung kuya ko. You’re so annoying.”

“Well, I can fix that.”

“Hey! Don’t joke like that, Salle. Baka masita ka pa. ” Neo couldn’t help but butt in, his cheeks red. He needed to stop the two before they started fighting any louder than they were already. “Anyway, have you said goodbye? We have to leave if we want to get home not later than ten.”

“Yeah, I told mom and dad that we can’t stay for long kaya we can leave na.”

Neo nodded before pulling away from Salle. He hugged Cess briefly. “We’ll see you next week? Have lunch with us whenever you’re free, okay?”

Cess nodded eagerly before waving at them as they walked away. Neo tried to stop himself from smiling when Salle reached over and held his hand in his. He failed as a huge grin made its way on his face. Salle smirked at Neo cockily before pulling him into a kiss, neither of them mindful of the people around them. In the background they could hear Cess hooting before telling them to get a room, they pulled back and laughed, and headed on their way out to the parking lot.

 

It started to rain as they were driving down the highway, the pitter-patter of the rain along with the soft melody coming from the radio can be heard inside the car, both of the occupants quite content with not talking for the duration of their trip home.

At least for a little while. Neo started singing after they passed through a toll gate, his voice as soft as the melody coming from the radio as if he were afraid that any loud noises would break the serene atmosphere they were basking in. Salle glanced at Neo and smiled when their eyes met. He started singing along with his companion, their voices harmonizing and filling the car with the beautiful tune.

It would have been the perfect trip back. A memory to reminisce over in the future had it not been for another car skidding and hitting theirs.

 

The room was too quiet, too white, too _bland_ that Neo could almost hear Salle’s voice complaining about the lack of personality in this place. He had tried to remedy the silence by opening the television in the room but it only helped in aggravating him since no one was there to sarcastically comment on the show that he favored.

Neo leaned back on the uncomfortable sofa that was provided with the room, pulling the jacket he was wearing tighter around his body. He glanced over at the cup of coffee Mia bought for him from the hospital cafeteria a few hours ago, contemplating if it was worth it to drink the now cold beverage. He reached for the cup before thinking better of it. It would only help to further dampen his mood should he drink it. He sighed as he checked the time, 10:12 a.m., a few more minutes before Cess arrives.

And she did. Right on the dot, at 10:30 a.m., Cess entered the room. Her brightly colored outfit didn’t do wonders for the somber look on her face. After her followed Addie, Tomas, and Phil. The latter two bringing paper bags of what seemed like food.

Cess sat next to him, and Neo couldn’t help but pull her closer by wrapping an arm around her. “Good morning, you guys.” He whispered. Addie sat next to Cess, and across the room, Neo could see Phil and Tomas arranging the food. His eyes met with Tomas’, whose smile was as infectious as always. Neo forced himself to smile back.

It was Addie who spoke up. “Good morning!” she said cheerfully, in hopes of lifting the mood. “Have you eaten na ba, kuya _?_ If not we brought food, kain ka na. ”

“It’s fine, Addie. I’m not hungry. You guys can go ahead and eat, I’ll eat later nalang. ”

Tomas shook his head, took a plastic spork and a container that Phil had already filled with food, and stomped over to Neo, placing the container in Neo’s free hand. “Hindi pwedeng mamaya. Kumain ka na.”

Neo tried to hand Tomas back the container but Tomas shook his head stubbornly before going back to the other side of the room. Neo sighed in defeat. He placed the container on his lap before starting to eat gingerly. Cess giggled weakly before she and Addie stood up and went to get food.

It was quiet for a few moments, even the usually boisterous Tomas and Cess were silent in favor of eating. Neo looked around the room, at his friends, before his eyes strayed over to the friend that they were visiting. He smiled sadly at Salle’s form, wishing that they were all having lunch together at a different place and for an entirely difficult circumstance.

 

 

“Huh? Neo? Sino yun? ”

Neo swore to himself that he’s prepared for this. He already readied himself the moment that Cess told him that “the doctors told us that kuya Salle might have forgotten some things, but please don’t worry. They said that there’s a possibility that he’ll remember soon.”

And Neo had understood. He had let Cess go ahead and stayed outside the room to steel himself. To get himself ready for anything, even Salle forgetting him. But he hadn’t expected for it to hurt when he met familiar eyes that held no recognition for him, only confusion. He knows and he had braced himself for this, but the heaviness that settled itself in his chest when he heard those words, accompanied by the pain were enough to render him silent, in fear that his voice would break if he dared say anything.

“Kuya, he’s your boyfriend,” Cess told him, smiling encouragingly at Salle, as if her words and her smile would miraculously bring back his memories.

Salle laughed, loud and clear. “Ano ka ba, Cess. Mappy’s gonna get upset when he hears that you think I’m dating some other guy.”

Neo blinked, willing himself not to cry. He felt Mia’s hand wrap itself around his arm. An action to comfort him maybe.

Neo wanted out. He wished for Salle to wake up, and he did, he finally did, but this was too much. Even for him, who was almost always calm and composed, this was too much. He feared that he would break if he stayed any longer, and Neo thanked all his lucky stars when Mia steered him away from the room, away from _Salle._

 

It’s been a week and there still wasn’t any indication that Salle remembered anything about how he and Neo used to be. Although there was slight progress, with Cess being able to make Salle remember that they used to be rivals but after getting over their rivalry after college graduation he and Neo became really close friends and roommates. However, it still wasn’t enough. Even more, all the “he’s your boyfriend” and “you’ve been dating for a long time now” were all but ignored, and at worse were responded with an awkward laugh and a “that joke’s getting a bit boring now.” Everybody stopped mentioning it by the third day when they noticed that it only upset Neo when Salle reacted in such a way that didn’t boost the idea of being in a relationship with Neo positively.

It didn’t make matters any better when Mia pointed out that Neo’s been losing his cool more frequently.

He thought he would feel better after Cess informed him that she was able to convince Salle to not go home and to try and stay with Neo in their apartment. Their condo that was filled with all the memories they had made during the years after they decided to get over their petty rivalry and had started dating each other. Neo sighed somberly before getting to work. He needed to hide away all the remnants of their relationship. The whiteboard that still held Salle’s quirky message for Neo, the sticky notes that were scattered all over the place containing sappy messages from them both, the framed photos of them during each trip that they had gone on, even the calendar that had their monthsaries and anniversary marked on.

He worked on making the condo as bare of their relationship as possible. Once Neo was done, he stood in the middle of the condo and looked around, his chest as empty as the place they called their home. He pulled Salle’s jacket that he was wearing tighter, hoping that it would warm him up. (It doesn’t.)

He can imagine Salle sitting on their sofa, watching a basketball game, he can envision himself next to the image of Salle, reading a book. When he turned to look at their kitchen, he thought back to that one time Salle tried to cook breakfast for him and ended up making the smoke alarm go off after burning multiple eggs. He shook his head and walked over to their bedroom. He shrugged off Salle’s jacket before sitting on the bed. He nosed at the jacket’s soft fabric, Salle’ faint scent still on it. No more morning kisses. No more impromptu hugs. No more _I love yous._ At least for a while. Hopefully only for a while.

He didn’t want to hide away their relationship. He didn’t want Salle to forget about them. He didn’t want to be forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you still going on about that. Sige ka, isusumbong kita kay Mappy later." Cess looked so pissed but now Salle's feeling a little irritated too. Why is his sister being so insensitive? He and Don have been dating for years, it was rude of her to continue with the dating Neo joke. Sure, he and the guy had moved on from their rivalry, but telling him that they were dating was too much.
> 
> Cess sighed, slumping in her seat. "Sige, bahala ka. Do whatever the fuck you want, it's your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not beta'd woopsie  
> enjoy~

"It feels so familiar," Salle muttered as he looked around the condo. "I feel like I've been living here for years."

Neo quirked a small smile at Salle's direction, he was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen, content with just watching his 'roommate' appreciate their shared space.  _You have_ , Neo wanted to say out loud.  _You've been making memories with me in this condo for years now._ But he stays quiet. Not yet. Neo looked around the condo that used to feel so lived in, bearing the marks of the two owners whose lives molded with each others' the moment they decided to start dating. Now, it looked anything but that. It was bare of any remnants of the past two years, only housing the furniture they decided to get together and nothing more than that.

"Salle," Neo called out to get his 'roommate's' attention. "Would you like to see your room?"

Salle perked up upon hearing Neo's words. " _Sige!_ I wanna see what it looks like." He followed Neo who strode over to the door that led to the spare bedroom they used to save for their friends whenever they decided to sleepover. After Cess' help, it looked as if something Salle would actually live in. The colors black, white, and green were scattered all over the room. Instead of overpowering each other, the three colors blended harmoniously--something Neo was happy about. Only the best for Salle.

Neo stayed near the doorway as Salle looked around the room. He went through the items on the desk that was located near the far corner, parallel to the bed. Next to the desk was a closet. Salle opened the doors and rummaged about before he poked his head out. "I don't see my uni jacket, pinamigay ko na baafter I graduated?"

"Uh, I think you lost it during the move here," Neo spoke, thinking at the top of his head. It was the one possession of Salle he couldn't bear to part with. "Do you need it ba? You have plenty of jackets naman."

Salle's brow furrowed as he closed the closet doors. He walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Huh, that sounds so unlike me, dude. Paano nangyari yun?"

Neo winced at the endearment. He'd forgotten how much he hated when Salle used to call him that. He figured that he'd been spoiled over the years they've been together when Salle started calling him more sappy nicknames. Neo always complained but he honestly didn't mind. "I'm not quite sure I remember correctly eh, but I think one of the boxes that contained your clothing was misplaced, and you never got it back."

Salle hummed in reply, lying down on the matter, his eyes closed. Neo watched him fondly, his hands twitching, he wanted to run them through Salle's hair. "Do you want me to leave you be? I'll prepare a snack for us later."

"Sige," Salle replied, still lying down. Just as Neo was about to exit the room, he sat up again. "Oo nga pala _,_ do you know when Mappy's gonna come over? Cess said I lost my phone during the wreck so I don't really have any means to contact him." Salle frowned, seemingly lost in thought. Neo was about to reply when Salle spoke again. "Weird, hindi niya ko binisita when I was still confined."

"Maybe he's busy?" Neo offered. He honestly didn't know anything about Don. It's been years since they last encountered each other. "I'll tell Cess to contact him and to get you a new phone  narin.Is there anything else you want?"

"Nah, dude. I'm aight na, mind closing the door when you leave?" Salle was back to making himself comfortable in his bed. It took all of Neo's strength to not lie next to him.

"Okay, take a nap or something, I'll call you when the food is ready," Neo called back before he closed the door. He sighed as he leaned at the flat expanse of the door. He'd forgotten how tempting Salle was without even knowing it. How unfair. He shook his head before striding over to the bedroom they used to share. He opened the door and entered, closing it behind him. Gingerly sitting on the bed with its unmade covers, Neo pulled Salle's jacket on and sighed. This was only the first they and he was already so tired.

 

 

Neo woke up to someone shaking him and calling out his name. He opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep. Looking up, he saw Cess staring down at him, a small smile on her face. "Hi, kuya,Addie and I brought food. Kain tayo _."_

Neo smiled at her before sitting up, Cess' smile dropped when she saw what she was wearing. Neo kept the smile on his face as an attempt to cheer her up. "Kararating niyo lang ba? You should have called me ahead para nakapagluto ako." He shrugged off the jacket and left it bundled under the covers. Better keep it hidden to be safe lest he wanted Salle to perceive him to be a liar after the story he made up about Salle losing the jacket.

"It's okay! Addie and I wanted to surprise you two so we decided to pop in for a bit." Neo nodded in response, he got up and followed her out and into the kitchen. Salle and Addie were already seated at the table, both sitting in silence. Addie visibly perked up when he and Cess entered. She must have felt awkward, not knowing what to say to Salle. Cess and Neo took their seats, and all four took food and started eating. After a few moments, Salle spoke up. "Cess, do you know where Mappy is? Ang tagal na naming di nagkita ah. Di niya ba ko namimiss _?_ "

Neo could see Addie trying to hide a grimace. He was lucky that Salle was looking at his sister or else he would have seen his failed attempt at hiding his. It's not as if Salle and Don ended things on a bad note, but the latter of the two decided to stay away after getting wind that Neo and Salle finally started dating. Cess glanced at Neo briefly before turning her attention to her brother. "I'll tell him to visit sometime this week, okay? No promises though, since he's been so busy with work lately."

Salle snorted. "Not like I would know. Why doesn't he stay here with me anyway? What's the point of staying in separate places after dating for so long?"

Cess looked like she didn't know what to reply to what Salle said, so Neo decided to butt in to save her. "It's because his work's pretty far from here, and yours is so far away from where he's staying, so you two decided to get different places muna."

Salle nodded, accepting what Neo said. They proceeded to eat their meal in silence before Addie and Salle transferred to the living room. Cess and Neo decided to stay in the kitchen under the pretense that they were going to clean up. Which he was, but Cess looked like she also wanted to talk to Neo in private.

"Kuya,mom wanted to know if you're free tomorrow pala. She wanted to make arrangements for kuyaSalle. It's okay if you're not, I'll just relay it to her that she can tell me and I'll inform you in turn."

Neo shook his head, drying the plates before placing it back on the rack. "It's okay, I don't have work namanuntil Monday morning. Where should I meet her?"

"I'll pick you up nalang,okay? Be ready before ten?"

"Sige. What should I tell Salle, by the way?"

"I'll ask kuyaTomas and kuyaPhil to visit him tomorrow para di siya mag-alala."

"It's not like it'll matter much, Cess. He won't really get all worried like used to before." Neo wiped his hand after finishing the dishes before leaning on the counter. Cess sat up straight from where she was sitting on one of the dining chairs.

"He hasn't remembered anything new?"

Neo nodded, folding his arms over his chair. "No. He still thinks he's dating Don."

"Well, I'm sure he'll remember more once you two start hanging out more."

"I hope so. I don't think I can handle more than this, Cess." Neo's tone was somber as he said that. Cess stood up from her seat and walked over to Neo to hug him. Neo willed himself not to cry. He cried enough times this year.

"It's okay, kuya. It'll get better soon."

 

 

All four occupants sitting on one table sat in tense silence. Cess was sitting next to Neo, he was seated across from Salle's mother, and next to her was Don, who looked as if he wanted to be in any other place but here. Salle's mother took a sip from her coffee cup before clearing her throat. "I called you hear today so we can discuss arrangements for Salle. As you all know, he's suffering amnesia and can only remember events up until a certain time of his life."

"What do I have to do with this?" Don asked. He slumped in his seat when Salle's mother turned to face him. Neo was expecting her to unleash her wrath on Don for cutting her off but was surprised when she smiled at him. She patted Don on the arm before speaking again.

"Dear, Salle thinks you two are still in a relationship. And I think it would be good for him if you played along."

A screeching of a chair sounded in the cafe as Cess abruptly stood up. "How is that supposed to help kuya? We're supposed to help him remember not keep him stuck in the past!"

Cess' mother glared at her. "Young woman, you would do well to remember that we are in a public setting. Behave yourself." Cess glared back but sat back down nonetheless. "I just think that it would be good for everyone if we indulge Salle a bit. He did just go through a traumatic accident."

"I think this is dumb. And what about kuyaNeo, huh? Siya kaya ang boyfriend _ni Kuya._ " Cess turned to Neo, encouraging him to talk through her gaze. It was all for naught since Neo was more intimidated by her mother's stare.

"Neo understands, don't you, dear? You want what's best for Salle, don't you?" Conflicted, Neo remained silent. It seemed the woman was not willing to wait, though. "Right, dear?"

Sighing in defeat, Neo nodded. "Anything for Salle."

 

 

"What," was Cess' unenthusiastic reply to Salle's news. Salle's smile dropped, he was expecting different kinds of reactions from her, ranging from surprised to ecstatic, maybe something like _congrats, kuya_!  _It's about time!_  but not this one, where Cess was giving him an unimpressed stare. What was so wrong with finally shacking up with his boyfriend anyway? 

"What do you mean what? I'm moving in with Mappy! Aren't you happy for me?"

All he got was the same unimpressed stare. Salle pouted, why was Cess acting this way? Did she and Addie get into a fight again? Cess sighed, shook her head, and took a sip from her drink before speaking up. "What about kuyaNeo? You're supposed to pay half the rent, remember?"

"Oh, nakausap ko na siya. He's aight with it daw."

Cess choked on her drink, Salle stared worriedly at her. She was so out of her element today. "What do you mean he's alright with it?"

"That's exactly what I mean. I told him that I was gonna move out because I found a condo perfect for me and Mappy and he just nodded at me. He told me that he'll find a new roommate nalang daw _._ What's the big deal anyway?"

Cess wanted to shout at her big brother. What's the big deal? The big deal was this was surely hurting Neo! God, she hated her mom so much right now. "Don't you think this is a bit sudden, kuya?"

Salle snorted. "How is it sudden? I've been dating Mappy for years, more like it's been long overdue."

"Ano ka ba!? You're dating kuyaNeo kaya!" Cess blurted out. She was so tired of this make-believe bullshit.

"Are you still going on about that. Sige ka, isusumbong kita kayMappy mamaya." Cess looked so pissed but now Salle was feeling a little irritated too. Why was his sister being so insensitive? He and Don have been dating for years, it was rude of her to continue with the dating Neo joke. Sure, he and the guy had moved on from their rivalry, but joking about him dating the guy was too much.

Cess sighed, slumping in her seat. _"_ Sige, bahala _ka._ Do whatever the fuck you want, it's your life."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Nothing, just..." Cess huffed, looking away. "Forget about it, kuya.Congratulations, though." 

"Thanks, Cess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought this was going to be a two-shot but i thought wrong woops
> 
> anyway more conflict bc life is full of conflict chz  
> also headcanon that salle's parents dont like neo because the whole rivalry thing is like a family thing and you shouldnt fraternize with the enemy yo

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
